


Brewed Awakenings

by Ladderofyears



Series: One Thousand Words [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Magic, Barista Jamie Potter, Brave Teddy, Bullying Lorcan, Happy Ending, History Teacher! Teddy Lupin, M/M, Past Offscreen Kiss Between Lorcan and Jamie, Teacher-Student Relationship, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Jamie is a barista. Teddy is his ex-history teacher that still carries a torch for him.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: One Thousand Words [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907128
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: welcome to the coffee house (also serving tea)





	Brewed Awakenings

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the hp coffeehouse prompt: _coffee drinkers tend to live longer._

“And what can I get for you today?” asked the barista, his green eyes sparkling. “We’ve got an Indonesian Blue Dragon Chai Latte today. Luxurious notes of almond, lime and peach. It’s a delicious drink for a discerning customer.”

Teddy shook his head at the cheeky chap behind the till. The pair of them played the same game every morning, but he wasn’t about to be swayed by Jamie Potter’s flirting. 

“I’m not a discerning customer,” Teddy replied, letting his eyes drift over the younger man’s muscular form. “I’m just like my coffee. Sour and acerbic. We coffee drinkers tend to live longer.” 

Jamie laughed at that. “But what about your quality of life?” he teased, picking up a mug from the shelf behind him. Teddy watched as he carefully filled it from the cafetière and handed it over with a spoon, serviette and a grin. “The sugar and the milk are on the other side of the counter.”

Teddy wrinkled his nose at the suggestion. “I come here everyday,” he said. “You know that I can’t abide either.”

“You’ll have to find your sweetness another way then,” Jamie bantered back, quick as a flash. “I’ve got plenty of ideas… Perhaps one of our fine muffins or a slice of cheesecake?”

Picking up his cup, Teddy shook his head and ambled over to his preferred seat by the window. 

This coffee shop was his favourite place in the world. He had plenty of natural light for marking student's assignments, he could people watch to his heart’s content and–very best of all–he had an uninterrupted view of James Sirius Potter, his one-time student and full-time crush. 

Jamie was the reason that Teddy visited _Brewed Awakenings_ every morning and most evenings. It wasn’t for the painful name and even more dreadful coffee. 

It was to visit the man he’d been besotted with ever since the day he’d walked into his history classroom five long years before. 

Sadly James hadn’t been much of a student. Essay writing hadn’t been Jamie’s strong suit and he had struggled to understand the difference between causation and consequences. He’d been sporty and energetic. Although he’d worked hard–gotten a decent enough grade–names and dates wouldn’t stay in his brain the way that the football results did. 

Jamie worked hard, visiting Teddy’s classroom as regularly as clockwork, his tanned, freckled arm brushing gently against Teddy’s own as they’d worked out the knots in his writing. Even then Jamie had been outspoken about loving other boys. He’d been proud to be gay in a way that Teddy wouldn’t have dared when he was at school. 

Jamie’s laugh had made Teddy’s tummy flip over and his voice had made his pulse race. Nothing inappropriate had ever happened though. Teddy was a good teacher. Education was his vocation and he’d worked too hard to let one improper crush ruin his career. Teddy thanked his lucky stars that Jamie was no longer his responsibility. His naughty imaginings about stripping him of his school blazer and undoing his tie had been all too vivid. 

Even now, Jamie was still very fit. Teddy surreptitiously glanced over and watched Jamie bend over and pick up a fallen tissue. If anything, Jamie was even fitter now than he’d been when he was seventeen. His trousers were just a shade too tight and they skimmed over the curve of his arse beautifully… 

A brash voice woke Teddy from his raunchy daydreams. He felt an involuntary coil of distaste run through him. _Lorcan Scamander_. The man was a brute and a bully of the worst sort. 

He sauntered up to Jamie, invading the younger man’s space. “You didn’t reply to three texts!” Lorcan shouted, his tone combative. “You can’t just ignore me. Don’t you dare be so bloody rude, Potter!”

“Go away,” Jamie hissed. He looked shaken and worried, the happy flush leaving his face. “I’ve told you not to come to my work! One kiss doesn’t mean I have to shag you!”

Teddy couldn’t believe his ears. He wasn’t normally a man to just wade into situations but he couldn’t bear the idea that Jamie was being hassled by Scamander of all people. 

Jamie was twice the person Lorcan was. 

Teddy strode up to the counter, his half-finished mug in hand. “You mentioned an Indonesian Blue Dragon Chai Latte,” Teddy said, placing the mug onto the wood with a loud chink. “I’m feeling adventurous today Jamie. Could you make one up for me?”

Jamie gave Teddy a tight-lipped smile and returned to his work. 

“Everything good here?” Teddy asked Lorcan, hoping that he looked even the slightest bit intimidating. “Heard how you were speaking to Jamie then. Personally, I think he was pretty clear. Anyone that ignores _three_ messages is clearly trying to tell you something.” 

Scamander narrowed his eyes. For a moment Teddy thought he was going to angrily snap back but then he changed his mind. He shoved his hands in his pockets and slumped, defeated, back through the door. 

Jamie sighed as soon as Scamander was out of sight. “Thanks,” he said, shaking his head. “Kissing him was the worst drunken mistake I’ve ever made. Ugh. Such a bloody _prat_. You’ve saved my life Mr. Lupin.”

Teddy reached for his wallet and pulled out a tenner. “Don’t call me Mr. Lupin. Please, call me Teddy. I haven’t been your teacher for three years now.”

Jamie seemed to like that idea. He beamed at Teddy and waved away his money. “That’s on the house,” he said, gesturing towards the Latte. Something sweet for somebody sweet.”

Teddy took a swallow of the drink before he said something that he couldn’t take back. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he answered. “I’ll be back on the black coffee then.” 

“I usually go for a drink in the Lord Roberts after work,” Jamie said with a sly smirk. “I’ll be there after eight. I’d love to see you there.”

Teddy’s heart danced. “I’d like that,” he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
